


Open to Change

by Lumeleo



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Asexual Character, M/M, Mpreg, Open Relationships, Polyamory, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 13:08:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17488616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumeleo/pseuds/Lumeleo
Summary: Genichirou is quite happy with his life, with a lovely boyfriend and a lovely friend with benefits. An unexpected revelation makes him consider things, but somehow it works out.





	Open to Change

Genichirou barely felt like he’d had a moment’s sleep when the alarm sounded.

To be fair, he’d been kept up rather late, and with rather strenuous activity at that. He could feel his body protesting as he sat up and stretched himself. There was no way around it, though. Not if he wanted to keep his word.

“Mmm… Genichirou?” Renji’s voice was muffled, his face pressed into a pillow. “Leaving already?”

“I need to pick up Keigo from the airport in an hour and a half, and I still need to shower.” Genichirou snorted. “You’ve done a good job of making me all filthy.”

“What can I say? I know exactly how to handle you.” He could tell Renji was smirking even without seeing it. “I’ve had plenty of time to refine my data.”

Genichirou snorted. “You know, when you first explained how you used data to play tennis, I never thought you’d one day expand your knowledge to the best ways to destroy my ass.”

“If you’d come to that conclusion back then, I would have been very worried. But for what it’s worth, it’s a very nice ass to destroy.”

“Just get back to sleep. Better for at least one of us to be properly rested.” Genichirou shook his head, picking up his scattered clothes. He had a change of clothes prepared, of course, but he didn’t want to leave them lying around all over Renji’s bedroom.

“Gladly. Tell Keigo hi from me.”

After a shower and a fresh change of clothes, Genichirou was feeling much more like himself. He made his way to the airport in plenty of time, which was lucky, as it took him some time to navigate the place to get to the arrivals. He did make it there on time, though, standing in wait as Keigo emerged from the crowd.

He didn’t need a sign or even a handwave, Keigo’s Insight immediately picking him out from all the other people waiting for arriving loved ones. The weary steps turned brisk at once, a smile tugging at Keigo’s lips as he drew near.

“Hi.” Genichirou couldn’t help but smile. “I hope you had a good trip.”

“Completely awful, I loved every moment.” Keigo smiled at him, leaning in for a kiss. “I'm assuming you had fun without me?”

“As always. Renji said hi, by the way.” Genichirou chuckled. “I guess you don’t want a more detailed report?”

Keigo wrinkled his nose with an absolutely adorable disgusted look even as he started leading their way away from the gaggle of people. “God, no. You know I like you from head to toe, but that doesn’t mean I need to know exactly how you wave your dick around.”

“Duly noted.” Genichirou’s lips twitched. “For the record, I did have a very thorough shower, in case you want a cuddle.”

“You do know how to make me happy.”

“I try.” He didn’t always feel he was doing an excellent job of it, but he did at least try.

His hesitation must have showed through in his voice, or maybe Keigo just noticed he wasn’t following as fast as he should have. Keigo came to a halt at once, spinning around to face him.

“Hey.” Keigo walked his fingertips along Genichirou’s chest, finally tugging his chin up. “I want you to be happy, all right? And despite all my awesome qualities, this is one thing I can’t do for you.”

“I know.” Genichirou sighed. “I just… I don’t want you to think you aren’t making me happy.” That would have been very untrue. Keigo made him happy. Annoyed and exasperated and utterly confused, sometimes, but ultimately happy.

“Hush. Clearly I’m making you very happy indeed, or you wouldn’t be here.” Keigo smirked. ”You’re not being unfaithful, not as long as everything is as we’ve agreed. If you broke your word, that would make me upset. But this? I’m just happy that you are getting what you need that I can’t give, in a safe and secure environment, and at the end of it you still come back to me.”

“I always will.” Genichirou tilted his head to kiss Keigo’s hand. “Please, never doubt that. Renji is a dear friend, and I enjoy the physical release, but you’re the one I love.”

“Oh, I know. How could you not?” Keigo ran a thumb over Genichirou’s lips before spinning on his heels, walking off. “Now, come on. I’m exhausted, and you look tired as well. Let’s get home and to bed. I never sleep properly without you, and you did promise me cuddles.”

Genichirou followed without protest, wondering how long it would take for Keigo to realize he had no idea where the car was and had to let Genichirou show the way. For the time being, though, Genichirou was quite happy to be following him.

He always would be.

*

When Keigo first asked him out, Genichirou had no idea what asexual meant.

To be fair, Keigo hadn’t known it either. It had been a rather rocky discovery process for them both, trying to figure out what worked and what didn’t. A couple of times they had been on the verge of a breakup, one or both of them blaming himself for the problem. Fortunately they were both terribly stubborn, enough so to keep trying.

Perhaps ironically, Renji had been the one who told Genichirou of the concept of asexuality. Hearing of it had been a relief, even more so as he spoke to Keigo and saw realization lighting up Keigo’s eyes. Why, yes, that did describe him. He wanted to date Genichirou, wanted to cuddle and kiss and be close, but he had no interest in the sexual side of things. They had known all that, but now they also knew it didn’t mean there was anything wrong with Keigo, or that Genichirou was doing anything wrong in turn. This was just how Keigo was, and that was fine.

It would have never occurred to Genichirou to suggest any sort of an arrangement; he was happy with Keigo, and he wasn’t going to risk losing that happiness over an unnecessary desire. However, as usual, Keigo had seen right through him, and brought up the subject instead. Now he had been together with Keigo for almost five years, with a side agreement with Renji for three of those years. Renji had no particular desire for romantic relationships, but he did have physical needs, so this agreement gave them both what they needed with someone they could trust completely. Perhaps it might have seemed strange to outsiders, but it was nobody else’s business but theirs.

It had now been almost a month since he had made use of Keigo’s trip abroad to visit Renji, and they had finally managed to finagle their schedules to allow for a more traditional meet-up. They had turned the whole arrangement into a sort of an art over the years. All three of them would go out for dinner to catch up, Keigo would smile and roll his eyes at their increasing flirting, and finally Keigo would kiss Genichirou goodnight and wish them a good time before taking his leave. Genichirou and Renji would leave together to enjoy some quality time, while Keigo presumably delighted in an evening all to himself. It was a well-oiled machine that made everyone happier, and Genichirou didn’t give a damn if anyone outside their arrangement understood or approved.

This time, however, the machine seemed to be breaking down before they got anywhere. At the very least, Genichirou wasn’t feeling up to much in the way of sex when he started his day throwing up his last night’s dinner.

“You don’t look too good.” Genichirou might have snapped at Keigo for stating the bloody obvious, but Keigo came bearing water, so he supposed he’d have to forgive his dear boyfriend.

“Don’t feel good.” He took the glass of water, eager to rinse out the foul taste in his mouth. “This is the last time I eat leftovers that haven’t been properly labeled.” It was the logical conclusion, since his late-night snack of leftover Chinese takeaway was the only thing he’d eaten the day before that Keigo hadn’t shared with him.

“One, you’re never going to stop that, and it smelled fine. Two, are you sure you aren’t coming down with something? You’ve seemed a bit under the weather these last few days.”

“I’d say you’re imagining it, but there’s no way around your eyes.” Genichirou sighed, running a hand over his face. “This had better go away soon. I don’t want to cancel with Renji.”

“I know you don’t.” Keigo stepped closer, leaning down to drop a kiss on Genichirou’s hair. Genichirou supposed that was the best he could ask for with the taste of vomit still on his lips. “Maybe skip your morning run today, hmm? Have a proper shower and maybe some light breakfast if you feel better after. I’ll go and pick up something to hopefully settle your stomach.”

“You know, sometimes you are a halfway decent boyfriend.”

“Oh, I’m an excellent boyfriend. I also know you get grumpy if you go too long between fucks, and God knows I don’t want you any grumpier than usual.” Keigo smirked at his half-hearted glare. “See? Already grumpy.”

Much though he hated to admit it, Genichirou did feel somewhat better after he’d had a long shower. He still wasn’t feeling up to eating just yet, mind, but thankfully Keigo returned soon. Finding Genichirou slumped over the kitchen table, Keigo tossed him a small cardboard box.

“Here. This should help settle your stomach.” Keigo paused for a moment, looking almost hesitant. That was strange. Genichirou couldn’t remember when he’d last seen Keigo hesitate about anything. “Ah. I also got you this.”

Genichirou frowned, then found his eyes widening as he saw what Keigo was holding out. “A pregnancy test?” There was no mistaking it, considering the packaging had that emblazoned upon it in big, clear letters. Pregnancy test, compatible with male bearers. “You have to be kidding."

“Humor me.” Keigo stuck the test in his hand. “You’ve never actually been tested for the gene, right? You’re just assuming since it hasn’t happened in the last few generations. Doesn’t mean it’s impossible.”

“Right.” It still didn’t seem likely, but he supposed he could do this just to set Keigo’s mind at ease. “I’m still blaming the leftovers.”

When he left the bathroom some time later, feeling much less confident, Keigo was waiting for him outside. Genichirou didn’t need to say a word. As usual, Keigo saw the answer on his face. “Should I offer congratulations, daddy?” Keigo smirked. As though he didn’t already know the answer.

“This wasn’t supposed to happen.” Genichirou stared at the positive test. “I… you aren’t upset?”

“For what? Proof that you have had sex with the man I have explicitly given you permission to have sex with?” Keigo lifted his eyebrows. “Now, if the baby comes out looking like Yukimura, then I’m going to marry you just to have the satisfaction of divorcing you right away.”

“I would tell you that’s not possible, but I hope you trust me more than that by now.” Renji was one thing, but Seiichi was obviously off limits. For one thing, he knew Seiichi was a sore spot for Keigo, and for another, Seiichi was not the type to accept one part of a relationship without getting it all. As such, it was best for them all if Genichirou and Seiichi remained friends without benefits.

“I do. Just trying to lighten the tone.” Keigo chuckled softly, then gave him a kiss. “Genichirou?”

“Yes, Keigo?”

“I love you.” Keigo’s eyes shone like summer sky, mischief and affection and even a hint of challenge, reminiscent of all the times they had faced each other across the net. “I want to spend the rest of my life with you, if you’re amenable. Sure, I never expected that might involve raising children with you, but that doesn’t mean I’m opposed to that.”

Genichirou chuckled weakly. “That sounds an awful lot like a proposal.”

“If that’s how you want to take it, sure. I know how you are about tradition, and there’s hardly anything more traditional than a hurried marriage with a baby on the way.” Keigo grinned. “Now, sit down and take a few deep breaths. We probably should do some planning before we break the news to Renji, and that’s not going to happen if you’re panicking.”

Genichirou would have protested, but right now, sitting down felt like a great idea.

*

“Fashionably late, I see.” Renji looked amused at their arrival. “I thought Genichirou had taught you some manners?”

“Lovely to see you, too.” Keigo smirked. “Actually, it was Genichirou who almost got cold feet.”

“Oh?” Renji lifted his eyebrows, glancing at Genichirou, now. “Any specific reason?” Genichirou just barely made it to the table before he blurted out, “I’m pregnant.” Renji’s eyes widened slightly, but he didn’t freak out. Not yet, anyway.

“Blunt as ever, I see.” Renji leaned back in his seat, watching the two of them sitting down. “I thought you didn’t have the gene?”

“So did I. Evidently, I was wrong.” Genichirou sighed, rubbing his forehead. By his side Keigo gave the waiter their drink orders, smooth as ever, before turning to the conversation.

“Let’s cut to the chase, shall we?” Keigo set a hand over Genichirou’s. As much as he hated to admit it, Genichirou appreciated the support. “Unless something comes up, we’re keeping the child. We don’t require anything from you. It’s rather clear this was never part of the arrangement, and as such it would be quite unfair to hold any expectations of you. Of course, if you want to be involved, you have the right, but that’s your choice.”

“…Well, this is quite sudden.” Renji shook his head. “I might like a moment to consider things. However, at the moment, I think I would be quite content just being Uncle Renji.”

“You would be that no matter what.” After all, Renji was as good as a brother to him. “In any case, you have until the child arrives to make up your mind.”

“I doubt I’m going to change my mind. I’m happy for you, and I’ll certainly be very content to play the role of an uncle. However, I also have no desire to get mixed up in your relationship. Your family is yours, and whether my genes are involved is unimportant.”

“Some would say that you are already mixed up in it, but I get your point.” Genichirou sighed. “I feel like a drink, but that would probably be a bad idea.”

“Responsible as always, I see.” Keigo chuckled. “Well, now that the news are over with, perhaps we should get back to the regular schedule. Someone needs to fuck the nerves out of Genichirou before the night is over, and I think we all know which one of us is more qualified to do that.”

“The data does point in a direction different from yourself, yes.” Renji smiled. “I’ll make sure to do my best to relieve his nerves.”

Genichirou was blushing, now, but he was also aware he was very lucky to have such an excellent friend and an even greater boyfriend.

*

“So, feeling any better?” Keigo walked out of the living room as Genichirou arrived, smiling at him.

“Somewhat, yes.” Genichirou sighed, drawing Keigo into his arms. “Still feeling a bit overwhelmed, though.”

“I think that’s more than justified.” Keigo leaned into him, reaching his arms around Genichirou in turn. “Any idea yet on how you want to proceed?”

Well. It was clear what Keigo was getting at here. “I want to keep the baby.” That much he knew already. “I mean, neither of us knew this was a possibility, but I want this. You said you want a life with me, and I want that too. And a family with you? That sounds very good to me.”

“Glad to hear we’re in agreement.” Keigo smiled, stealing a kiss. “So, we’re going to have a baby. What about the marriage part? I mean, I know my proposal was horrid, but frankly you probably wouldn’t want the sort of production I would ideally put into that.”

“Hn.” He had to admit the idea of marrying Keigo was… not unpleasant. And it was true that it would be more proper with a child on the way. “We won’t have time for a big wedding.”

“You don’t like big parties anyway.” Keigo’s smile softened a bit. “I enjoy that sort of thing, but you don’t. A wedding’s supposed to be about both of us. We can do this nice and small, and I can throw big parties any time I want.”

“You would be fine with that?”

“I’ll survive.” Keigo chuckled. “I need to consider your comfort, after all. Wouldn’t want to upset you while you’re in such a delicate condition.”

Genichirou had the feeling he should have been offended somehow at Keigo’s choice of words, but instead he was just feeling a strange sort of warmth. He should probably blame the pregnancy for making him more emotional than usual. “Careful,” he murmured. “Are you sure you want to set that sort of a precedent?”

“What, being considerate of my fiancé’s preferences? I’d like to think I’ve established that already.” Keigo grinned. “Now, come on. It’s my turn to have you all to myself, and I think we could both use a movie and some cuddles.”

“I can’t say I disagree.” As much as he had enjoyed his night with Renji, being intimate with Keigo was even better. Different, sure, but better. “Also, I think I like you calling me your fiancé.”

“Don’t get used to it.” Keigo stepped out of his arms, throwing a smirk over his shoulder. “I plan to change it to husband eventually.”

Oh, he was very lucky indeed.


End file.
